


midnight

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, could hav e made it longer but i am a lazy shit so, heather chandler.... the almighty.... she is a mythic witch, it's the witch au!!, probably warning for death in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a spell goes wrong, a stranger arrives and something bad is happening in sherwood, ohio (witch! heathers au bc?? "she is a mythic witch" is my fave fight me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight

the fire crackled, sending sparks spinning, swooping, flying as it continued to burn, casting an eerie glow upon the faces of the three who stood around it. there was no sound, except for the hurried whispers of the girl in the centre, a forgotten language, clearly practiced, weaving the words with ease.  the girl on her left nudged her, turning to meet her stony glare, “we need four!” she insisted, her voice a strong whisper, the note of panic barely detectable after years of attempting to eliminate it. the third girl bit down on her lip, hard enough that she could taste blood (heather had warned her that that failed tooth charm would come back to haunt her) before nodding, looking up at both of them, the fear evident in her eyes. “we’ve- we’ve done stuff like this before-” she was cut off by the girl in green, who still hadn’t taken her eyes off the girl in the centre “nothing as dangerous as this though. right, heather?”

heather chandler didn’t answer, still reciting the words, too far in to give up now, she’d worked too hard for this, hours spent reading books late at night, days spent teaching herself a language that nobody spoke anymore. she couldn’t give up now, even if she tried. she was so close, she was almost there, all it would take was one more-

and then the fire went out.  the flames weren’t extinguished in the way you would expect, by the wind, or by water. no, something about this was unnatural, the way the flames went to a brilliant blue and then to a strange black before vanishing completely, as if there had never been a fire lit in the first place. all three girls stared at the spot the fire had been only moments before, confused and scared and a little in awe. heather, the shorter heather, instinctively grabbed heather chandler’s sleeve, bitten fingernails digging into soft fabric. heather didn’t look at her, but slipped her hand into hers and squeezed it gently, trying to reassure her. none of them said anything for a while, just staring, utterly confused.

“what the fuck?” of course, heather chandler was the first to break the silence, the first to comment on the situation (she was always the first, she was always in control, that wasn’t about to change now). her voice was soft but full of venom and heather duke fought the urge to step away from her, reminding herself that this anger wasn’t directed at her, it was directed at whoever had caused the flames to go out like that- she;d never seen anything like it.

surprisingly, heather mcnamara was the next to say something. “maybe, it, um, it was the wind?” she asked, looking over to her two friends, still holding heather chandler’s hand, clinging to it like it was the last life raft and she’d just abandoned a sinking ship. heather duke laughed, only stopping when heather chandler finally stopped staring at where the fire had been to glare at her.  “it wasn’t the wind. but it was something. something bad. something really _fucking_ bad.”

hours later when they had given up, gone back to heather chandler’s to watch a movie, stored the books safely under a loose floorboard and heather mcnamara was half asleep leaning against her girlfriend while heather duke pretended to not find them adorable they still didn’t know what had caused it.

they wouldn’t find out until later, until monday morning, eight am to be precise, that at the exact time the fire had gone out, a boy had driven into town on a motorbike, eyes as dark as the night itself, ready for _war_.


End file.
